


Against the Wall

by thecrownofclowns



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Feels, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Tumblr 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge and the prompt was "against the wall"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tumblr 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge and the prompt was "against the wall"

Midorima was determined and Takao would never admit how much he liked that. Midorima would spend hours just shooting three pointers from all across the gym, his face scrunched up in concentration, and his hair soaked against his forehead. It was when he was first watching Midorima like this that Takao decided he maybe liked Midorima more than he was admitting to.

It didn’t take him long after that initial admittance for him to act on those feelings. Surprising to both Midorima and Takao, Midorima had kissed him back under the street light after they returned from a game. It took quite a few days of kissing before Midorima agreed to come home with him. The first time he’d ever wrapped his legs around Midorima while the big loser fucked him, Takao spent more time trying not to laugh. Midorima, for as calm and precise as he was on the basketball court, began his sexual activity as one clumsy lover.

As Takao stood at the door to the school’s gym watching Midorima shoot ball after ball, Takao couldn’t help but admit that a huge portion of his life revolved around Midorima.

"Hey, Shin-chan!" Midorima shot one more ball, making it as Takao knew he would, before turning to Takao.

"How long have you been there, Takao?" Takao smirked.

"Quite a while actually. I didn’t bother speaking up because I was enjoying the view. You have a nice ass when you shoot." Midorima gave Takao his signature blank look before he bent over and picked up one of the basketballs at his feet. Takao walked closer to him. He let Midorima shoot that ball before he wrapped his arms around Midorima’s waist. Midorima tensed and Takao smiled as he let his hands slip lower.

"Takao," Midorima said, his voice almost warning Takao to stop.

"I’m horny, Shin-chan. Something about seeing you all sweaty and tense makes me hot." Midorima glanced over his shoulder at the smaller man smiling up at him. Sometimes Midorima had a hard time telling whether Takao was joking with him, but not this time. The seductive look in Takao’s eyes told Midorima that his lover was very serious.

"I’m in the middle of practice," Midorima said. He turned slightly in Takao’s arms and Takao only pressed himself harder against Midorima.

"You can fuck me and then get back to practice. You always shoot balls better after shooting your load anyway." Takao smiled wider and Midorima turned all the way around in Takao’s embrace, facing his lover. Midorima’s first priority was always basketball but sometimes Takao snuck his way to the top.

Midorima leaned over and kissed Takao, who smiled into the kiss. Midorima may have started out as an embarrassed and awkward lover, but after a hundred times with Takao, he’d definitely gained confidence and skills. He was almost as good a lover as he was a basketball player.

"Against the wall, Shin-chan," Takao whispered against Midorima’s lips. Midorima pulled back and stared at Takao with a confused look. "Let’s spice it up."

"Today’s horoscope did suggest trying something out of my usual routine." Takao laughed. For once that superstitious horoscope habit of Midorima’s was working in his favor. Takao took Midorima’s hands in his, his fingers caressing the bandages around Midorima’s subconsciously, and led him from the center of the court. When he got to the nearest wall, he rested back against it. Midorima was quick to place his hands on either side of Takao’s face.

Midorima’s hands found their way to Takao’s cheeks, tilting the smaller man’s face up. Their lips met and Takao was quick to let Midorima’s tongue into his mouth, loving the way Midorima was quick to run his tongue over every inch of Takao’s mouth. Takao always thought Midorima tasted amazing.

Takao slipped his own hands under Midorima’s shirt, fingers kneading at the tightly wound muscles. Takao would shamelessly admit that he often worshipped Midorima’s body, touching and kissing every muscle and joint, and he knew that it fed Midorima’s ego even if he never admitted that himself.

Midorima pulled back, removing his hands from Takao’s face so he could begin unwrapping his fingers. Takao removed his hands from Midorima’s shirt and grabbed his lover’s hand.

"I’ll do it, Shin-chan." Takao began unwrapping every finger, kissing the newly exposed flesh with tenderness. Midorima was very particular about the fingers on his shooting hand. He considered them crucial to his success in basketball, and there were times he was even against Takao touching them. So long as Takao was gentle and careful with them he could usually get away with it.

Takao reached down and removed his shirt, slipping the fabric over his head. Midorima wrapped his hands around Takao’s waist and ran them up Takao’s back. Takao couldn’t stop himself from releasing a shaky breath. He enjoyed Midorima’s hands on him, but it wasn’t his favorite thing. When Midorima’s lips returned to his, Takao reached down and pushed his sweatpants down, kicking them off to the side.

Takao was hard but he’d stopped being embarrassed about sex with Midorima a long time ago. When Takao’s cock was hard, he made sure he got sufficient attention from his lover. Takao grabbed Midorima’s hand, not his dominant shooting hand, and guided it towards his cock. Midorima curled his hands around it upon intact and Takao moaned loudly into Midorima’s mouth.

"Shin-chan," Takao moaned when Midorima separated from him to remove his own practice shorts. Takao’s expression upon seeing Midorima’s large cock could only be described as hungry. The feeling of Midorima’s cock inside of him was easily one of the greatest things Takao had ever experienced. 

Midorima stepped close once more, grabbed hold of both of their cocks, and began stroking them together. Takao squeezed Midorima’s plain t-shirt and moaned again. “Fuck me, Shin-chan. I want to feel you inside of me.”

Midorima stopped stroking their cocks before he reached behind Takao and grabbed the back of his thighs. He quickly hoisted the smaller man up and pinned him against the wall. He kissed Takao once more while guiding Takao’s legs around his waist. Takao could feel Midorima’s cock pressing against his ass and, in that second, he desired it more than an Inter-High win.

Midorima moved one hand, not his dominant shooting hand, to Takao’s ass, running his fingers over the taut skin of Takao’s entrance. Takao leaned his head back against the wall and moaned. Midorima rarely offered to work Takao open, something about fearing for his cuticles, so when Midorima moved his fingers to Takao’s mouth to suck on, Takao did not protest.

Takao eagerly sucked on Midorima’s fingers, savoring the moment because it didn’t happen too often. Midorima didn’t seem too keen on letting Takao enjoy the moment because no sooner were Midorima’s fingers in his mouth than they were out. Takao reached out and fisted his hand in Midorima’s hair, pulling him in close for a kiss. During that kiss, Midorima prepped Takao, stretching him open to the width of three fingers.

The short second between when Midorima removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock felt so long that Takao was moaning with want. Midorima was quick to enter Takao, filling up his lover as fast as he could, leaving them both panting. Takao squeezed the hand in Midorima’s hand and placed his other hand on Midorima’s arm. Midorima hoisted Takao up a little high before he pulled out and pushed back into.

Takao couldn’t have spoken real words. As Midorima thrusted in and out of him, forcing Takao to slam against the wall every time Midorima pushed back inside him, Takao could only think about Midorima. He thought about how beautiful Midorima was, how amazing every thing about him was. Midorima was a blessing for Takao, as a lover, as a teammate, as a friend.

Takao hoped that his chorus of moans portrayed those emotions. He just kept repeating ‘Shin-chan’ over and over again and Midorima actually smiled when Takao stopped using the nickname and switched to his real name.

"Shintaro," Takao moaned out. Midorima leaned forward and kissed Takao’s chest. He kissed his collarbones down to his nipples, which Midorima pulled gently between his teeth. Takao screamed out Midorima’s name with pleasure, and shortly after, Midorima began stroking Takao’s cock.

Takao didn’t last much longer after that. Midorima was fucking him, stroking his cock, and kissing and biting his chest. It was all too much for even Takao to handle and he came in Midorima’s hand, clenching around Midorima’s cock inside of him. That was the trigger for Midorima, who came nearly immediately afterwards. Midorima thrusted into Takao a few more times to ride out his orgasm before he pulled out.

They both stayed where they were. Midorima was hunched over, his forehead touching Takao’s shoulder. Takao, legs stilled locked around Midorima’s waist, was slumped against the wall, one hand smoothing the sweat soaked hair on Midorima’s head and various parts of his body covered in cum.

"Fuck," Takao whispered. Midorima looked up at him and Takao couldn’t stop himself from leaning over and smashing their lips together. Takao liked lazy kisses from Midorima. They allowed him the opportunity to map out every turn of his mouth.

Takao finally unhooked his ankles around Midorima and Midorima helped him to put his feet on the ground. Takao, naked and filthy, had to lean against the wall to support himself. They were both still catching their breath, and Takao smiled when Midorima’s vibrant eyes looked him up and down.

Midorima turned away. “I’ll get back to practice,” he said as he leaned down to pick up his shorts. Takao smiled.

"I’m not done," Takao said. Midorima straightened out and looked at Takao. "I wanna ride you now." Midorima looked at the court, dozens of basketballs laying around where he’d left them before Takao showed up, before looking back at Takao. Takao was weighing the possibility that Midorima would shoot him down, when Midorima tossed his shorts aside.

They both made their way onto the floor and Takao was quick to straddle Midorima, who put his hands on Takao’s thighs. Takao was certain he could have them both hard within minutes. Takao reached behind him and grabbed Midorima’s limp cock, stroking it in an attempt to get Midorima aroused again. He was just getting a response when Takao leaned over to kiss Midorima. When he sat back, he noticed something for the first time behind them on the court.

"What the fuck is that?" Takao asked. Midorima didn’t bother looking at the statuette Takao was most likely talking about.

"Today’s lucky item is a priestess figurine carved from American redwood and dyed with paints made from cowry shells." Takao couldn’t hide the frustrated look on his face. It was a figurine of a Shinto priestess, weeping as she prayed.

"How the hell am I supposed to get hard with that thing staring at me?" Takao asked Midorima.

"It was fortune that brought us together at this gym tonight and that had your libido active." Takao sighed.

"I just love your dirty talk, Shin-chan." Takao couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. Midorima ran his hands up Takao’s thighs and Takao raised an eyebrow. "You’re already hard? Really?" Takao leaned over and placed his forearms on either side of Midorima’s head. "Well, Shin-chan I’m going to show you all the wonderful talent that fortune has given me."

Takao got Midorima to fuck him one more time. After their time on the floor, Midorima went back to his practice, shooting one three pointer after another. Takao stood under the basket and collected the balls for him, practicing his dribbling and passing. Finally Midorima reached his stamina limit, a deep burn becoming unbearable in his arms, and he decided to call it a night. They both made their way to the locker room and stripped down for a shower. Before they got into the shower, Midorima fucked Takao doggy-style on the benches.

Afterwards Takao went straight to the shower, scowling at how nasty he smelt and how dirty he felt. He couldn’t hide the shock on his face when Midorima entered the same shower stall as him. Midorima adjusted the water to his ideal setting and Takao stopped breathing when Midorima slipped an arm around his waist. It never left except for the one time that Midorima ran it through Takao’s hair.

After their shower, they packed up all their stuff and began heading home. It was getting really warm yet they walked with less than a foot between them. Takao was aware of Midorima’s knuckles, now wrapped once more, brushing over his as they walked. Takao couldn’t help but smile.

"What are you gonna do without me in college, Shin-chan?" Takao asked, meaning to be playful by suggesting Midorima wouldn’t be able to pick up another lover. Midorima looked at Takao from the corner of his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Takao? In order for me to continue being a successful player in a unit, you’ll always have to be on the same team as me." Takao stopped walking and looked at Midorima with a fond smile.

"Dumb Shin-chan. If you want me to stay by your side, just ask me like a normal human being." Midorima just kept walking, not responding to Takao’s words. Takao smiled very wide before catching up to Midorima and intertwining their fingers.


End file.
